Brave Soul
The Konatsians of planet Konats are renowned swordsmen, though their skill goes deeper than that. They have tempered their minds and bodies to resist the fear that others may fall too easily. Only Konats may choose this path. Bravery (level 11): You gain a +4 path bonus on saves against fear. When ever you save against a fear effect, you may spend a surge to heal Unwavering (level 15): Creatures at or below your level can not inflict a fear condition higher than “shaken” on you. Only saga villain level enemies can inflict the terrified condition on you. Belief (level 19): Every ally you're aware of that's suffering from a fear condition grants you a +3 morale bonus to Attack, Damage, and Defenses. If you kill the enemy before the condition ends, the condition ends immediately and your allies, as well as you, may all spend a healing surge. Level 11 At-Will powers Brave Sword At-Will ✦ Martial, Weapon Standard Action Melee Target: one creature Attack: strength vs reaction Hit: 2w+Strength damage. Any ally suffering from a fear effect gets a +1 to their save. Fierce shot At-Will ✦ Martial, Ki, Fear Standard Action Ranged 10 Target: one creature Attack: Discipline vs repulse Hit: 2k+spirit damage. Level 11 encounter powers Unwavering Crash Encounter ✦ Martial, Weapon, Reliable Standard Action Melee Target: one creature Attack: Tenacity vs reaction Hit: 3w+Strength damage. This attack does not suffer any penalties from fear effects. Brave Flash Encounter ✦ Martial, ki Standard Action Beam 8 Target: All enemies in range Attack: Instinct vs reaction Hit: 3k + spirit damage. For each struck creature you gain a +1 power bonus to your saves for spirit rounds. Level 14 Utility powers Brave call Encounter ✦ Martial, Shout Standard Action Shout Target: All Allies who can hear you Effect: All allies may make a save against any fear effects they're suffering from with a +3 power bonus. Repel Fear Daily ✦ Martial, stance Minor Action Stance Effect: While in stance, yourself and all allies within discipline squares of you can not be affected by fear effects. This does not negate fear effects already in effect. Soul surge Daily ✦ Martial, ki, healing Minor Action power up Effect: Spend a surge to activate. You end any condition that a save can end, and gain a +3 power bonus to all defenses for tier rounds. Level 16 daily powers Courageous combo Daily ✦ Martial, Weapon, Fear Standard Action Melee Target: one creature, two attacks Attack: strength vs repulse Hit: 2w+Strength damage. This attack counts as a fear effect, make a second attack Target: Same as primary Attack: Speed vs reaction -2 hit: 2w + strength damage. This attack counts as two Fear effects. Brave Cannon Daily ✦ Martial, Ki, Reliable Standard Action Ranged 12 Target: one or two creatures in range Attack: Discipline vs reaction Hit: 4k + tenacity damage. This attack can not be affected by penalties from fear effects. Miss: Half damage Level 20 Ultimate power Brave sword soul slash Daily ✦ Martial, Weapon, Ki Fullround Action Ultimate Melee Target: one creature Attack: Strength vs reaction Hit: 3w + strength. Push the opponent strength + 4 squares backwards. Make a second attack Secondary target: Wide beam strength+4, that is fired at the primary target, but hits all enemies in range. Seoncdary attack: Tenacity+3 vs Resolve Hit: 4w + spirit damage, all allies suffering from fear effects can not be effected by them again for the rest of the day. Category:Non-Canon Category:Paths Category:Konatsians